This invention relates to a combination anti-theft and mounting assembly for a citizen's band radio receiver and transmitter of the type adapted for operation within a vehicle, such as an automobile, truck, or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a construction and arrangement of parts that inhibit access to threaded fastening members to thereby serve as a deterrent to unauthorized removal of the radio receiver and transmitter while at the same time provide a key-operated locking arrangement to permit authorized removal of the radio receiver and transmitter, for example, during such times as when the radio receiver is particularly susceptible to theft.
It is the usual practice to mount a citizen's band radio transmitter by a support bracket onto a suitable support surface, such as at the marginal edge of sheet metal forming the lower portion of the cowl in an automobile. Typically, a U-shaped bracket was first attached to the dashboard at a desired location and then the radio transmitter's unit was attached to the bracket by means of bolts passed through the bracket into tap holes formed in the casing of the radio unit. While a minimum of effort was required to install the radio unit, it is virtually just as simple to remove the radio unit which has given rise to a severe problem of theft. The fastening means, for example, are particularly susceptible to unauthorized access which does occur in many present-day communities when the automobile or other vehicle remains unattended for even a short period of time.